kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Bernard
Bernard was the captain of the city guard of Rattay in 1403. He is sworn to the service of Sir Hanush, and to a lesser extent, Lord Hans Capon, heir to Rattay. He offers training in Defence, Axe, Polearms and Sword, and can also teach you how to combo and how to master strikes. While teaching you combos he also cures all your health problems. Stats Biography Bernard is descended from Baron Urban of Oleshna, his great grandfather, which makes him a cousin of sorts to Sir Milota of Oleshna and Baron Wolfin of Kamberg. He is a very gruff and bad tempered man (especially towards certain blacksmith's sons who tend to go off on their own quests instead of following orders) but he was an exceptionally skilled soldier. He takes a very dim view of the Skalitz refugees, although that is probably due to how many of them turned to thieving in order to survive, disrupting peace and order in the city. He was dining with his lords when Henry returned from Skalitz in ''Awakening'', and although he raged at the young blacksmith for disobeying orders, he agreed to train him in ''Train Hard, Fight Easy''. After going through basic swordfighting techniques, Bernard took Henry to the archery range to practice shooting with a bow. There, Hans Capon and Henry exchanged words, and the young lord challenged the blacksmith to an archery competition. The captain was furious at Henry for insulting a lord, but equally as exasperated at Hans for fighting with commoners, which Sir Hanush had expressly forbidden. By the sounds of it, it's not the first time Hans has come to blows with the local lowborn folk. Some time later, the stud farm at Neuhof is raided, and Bernard is the first to speak to one of the stablehands who fled. He alerts Lord Hanush immediately, and is dispatched, along with Henry, to investigate the massacre during The Hunt Begins. ''The captain is less than thrilled to have Henry in tow, but obeys his lord without complaint. Once at Neuhof, Bernard is horrified at the slaughter, and tries in vain to get information out of Zora, the widow of the horse master, and some of the stablehands. Unfortunately, although he is a skilled solider, he is less adept at questioning grieving widows and terrified stableboys. He dispatches his two soldiers to investigate, and is annoyed when Henry asks to help. However, he does tell the young squire that he can take a look around, provided he doesn't get underfoot and returns as soon as he finds anything. He's not just making idle threats either - if you hurry off to perform your own investigation, he'll lose his temper at Henry when he next sees him during [[Ginger in a Pickle|''Ginger in a Pickle]]. The Captain points out that if Henry had died, nobody would have known where he had even gone, and demands that he start learning to follow orders. But he eventually gives Henry permission to begin searching for the thugs, before they can cause any more trouble. Bernard is dedicated to hunting down the bandit groups that plague the area. In Ruin, he will regularly tell Henry the general location of their camps, and let him decide how to take them out. His only condition is that Henry bring back the bandit leader's spurs to prove the bandit leader has been taken care of, and in turn he will pay 40 . In addition, he is willing to pay 25 for every bandit ear Henry brings him, to encourage him to wipe out the whole camp. During Questions and Answers, Bernard delivers some troubling news to Sir Hanush and Sir Radzig. Bandits are still conducting their raids, even after their camp at Pribyslavitz was wiped out during ''Baptism of Fire''. They have even attacked Merhojed- but the villagers were able to hold them off, and even take a bandit prisoner. Bernard tells the Lords that he believes the bandits hit them hard and fast as a taunt, reminding them that they were still strong. In ''Robber Baron'', ''Baron Wolfin is pillaging some farms around Neuhof, and Sir Hanush dispatches Bernard, along with Sir Hans and Henry, to take care of his wayward relative. Bernard will tell the two young men about the rumours surrounding Wolfin and the curse that is on the Kamberg branch of his family. Although he is keen on ending his troublesome cousin once and for all, Henry may encourage him to try the diplomatic route. By this time, Bernard has developed a begrudging appreciation for Henry and his ability to solve problems. Later, Bernard is present when Henry reveals that he knows the secret that Sir Radzig has been keeping from everyone in [[The Die is Cast|''The Die is Cast]].'' Bernard will also follow his Lord, Sir Divish, and the Rattay troops into battle in [[Payback|''Payback]],'' as they attack Vranik. Bernard and the troops succesfully took Vranik. However, they soon reliazed that Sir Istvan has fled and was planing to take Talmberg's castle. The lords mange to return to Talmberg but they have found it already taken by the bandits, they rush towards the cast but the gate closes and sir Radzig has been captured. With lady Stephanie and Sir Radzig in his possesion Sir Istvant is at an advantage. The lords prepare for a siege and sent Hnery to recruit lord Kyeser to constract a trebuchet. Quests * [[Awakening|''Awakening]] * ''Train Hard, Fight Easy'' * ''Ruin'' * The Hunt Begins * ''Ginger in a Pickle'' * ''Robber Baron'' pl:Kapitan Bernard Category:Bohemians Category:Sirs Category:KC: Deliverance characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Trainers Category:Nobility